


We're Doing This

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after next week's episodes. An idea of how Aaron and Robert could get back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Doing This

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the response to All Yours and all my other little ficlets. It means a lot. This one is basically the heart to heart scene I really want to see between Aaron & Robert. Hope you enjoy.

"Can we talk?" Aaron asks quietly when they're in the backroom of the pub, alone for once. 

Liv is up in her room, the aftermath of Gordon’s funeral and the near-miss with Ryan thankfully over and done with. It’s made him think about what he could have lost, had things gone the other way.

Robert sits down next to him. "'Course. What's up?"

"It's about that stuff I said the other week," he's awkward when he says it so Robert tries to ease the tension. 

"You say a lot of stuff, Aaron," he replies with a soft smile.

He's rewarded with a slight grin. "I meant--"

"I know," Robert cuts in gently. "You're on about when you told me to get out of your life."

Aaron winces, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Yeah. That. I wanted to say I'm sorry. And I wanted to try and explain why I keep going off the deep end at you."

"Okay. Does that mean you still want to be with me?"

Laughing, Aaron nudges him. "I thought that was obvious. Are you gonna let me finish before we have that conversation though?"

Robert nods, trying to compose his face and save his smile for later.

"The thing is, sometimes...sometimes I can't separate the old Robert from the new one. So when you say or do something and it reminds me of how you treated me last year, it's like being back at square one. In the back of my mind I know you've changed, but I can't just forget everything." 

Aaron looks away as he finishes speaking, feeling bad because he knows that if they're ever going to move forward, he can't keep throwing Robert's mistakes back in his face. But at the same time, he has to get this off his chest. Otherwise they'll just keep going round in circles. 

Robert is frowning at him, but when he speaks his tone is light. "I didn't realise. I don't really think about that stuff, so I suppose I thought it didn't bother you either. But I know I can’t just expect you to wipe your memory."

"I've tried to," Aaron replies. "Especially with everything that's happened recently. You've been my rock and I'll never forget that. But I'm still very aware that you're capable of hurting me. I'm not saying I've not hurt you too, though."

"Aaron," Robert says gently, waiting until the other man meets his eyes. "You do understand when I say that despite everything I put you through before, I would never hurt you again? Not now, not ever. Do you trust me when I say that? Because I mean every word."

The younger man doesn’t hesitate. “Yeah, I know. I do trust you, Robert. It’s just…all the crap from when I was your bit on the side. It’s stuck in my head sometimes and I can’t get it out. That’s why I went mad at you when you said you’d ‘talk me round’.”

“Okay,” Robert looks thoughtful. “I get that. But if this is always going to be a problem between us then I don’t know what I can do about it. I wish I could go back and make myself behave better. You’ve no idea how much I wish I’d listened to you, that day you told me you loved me and tried to stop me getting married.”

Aaron’s mouth drops open. “You still think about that?”

“All the time. But like I said before, I don’t really let myself think about the rest of it – everything that happened with Paddy, and at the lodge, what I did to you. I basically had a nervous breakdown, but that’s not an excuse.”

“No, it’s not. But I’ve forgiven you for that. I just can’t--”

“Can’t forget,” Robert finishes for him, nodding. “I’d be mad to hope that you could.”

“I don’t want it to be a problem anymore,” Aaron tells him honestly. “That’s why I’m getting it all out of my system now. I want us to move on and I want to do this properly – I want to be with you.”

Robert leans closer to him. When he speaks Aaron can feel his breath, warm on his skin. “Good. I want to be with you, too.”

“Right, so we’re really doing this, then?”

“We are. Just one more thing, though.”

Aaron’s brow creases. “What?”

“I’ll try and think before I speak from now on. I wasn’t trying to manipulate you before, but I can see why you thought that after all our history.”

With a sigh, Aaron pulls Robert in for a hug, taking him by surprise. “Okay. I know I overreacted this time, though. I heard everything Charity said to you, she was the one who wouldn’t shut up about the money. I heard you try and tell her it was my business, too. I’d had a horrible day and I just lost it with you. I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” Robert holds him close, hearing the shake in his voice. “I’m sorry too. For everything I did before I realised just how much you mean to me.”

He hears Aaron chuckle from over his shoulder. “You’ve turned dead soppy since we started spending time together again.”

“Oh well, I’ll just take that back then, shall I?” Robert pulls back from their embrace, pretending to be offended. 

“You can’t,” he shakes his head. “It’s in here now,” Aaron is pointing at his temple quite seriously, though he knows Robert is being playful. “One of my new happy memories, so you can’t have it back.”

“Oh I’ve made you happy, have I?” 

Aaron pulls him into a kiss instead of replying, and Robert forgets his train of thought and anything else that came before it. 

“What do you think?”

And with that Aaron stands to raid the fridge for beer. Robert’s eyes follow the man as he wanders into the kitchen. “I think, get back over here!”

He grins back, throwing him a can before opening his own and taking a gulp. Then he almost dives back onto the sofa for another kiss. The future feels brighter than either of them ever thought possible, and they’re not going to waste a second of it.


End file.
